The Teahouse
by Arcadiana
Summary: [ZK] Chased halfway through Ba Sing Se by the Dai Li, Katara finds herself in the Lower Ring, seeking refuge from refugees.
1. Chapter 1

**The Teahouse  
**_Post-"Tales of Ba Sing Se"  
_Rating **T** _(PG-13)  
_Chapter 1

* * *

She had only been here a grand total of two days. And already she hated it. No wonder Toph was in such a foul mood when she entered the city. Not only was Ba Sing Se much too metropolitan for her South Pole tastes, but the city itself reeked of disillusion.

It had taken about four hours for Katara to figure that out.

It had taken about six hours for Katara to get restless.

It had taken about ten hours for Katara to craft a way to sneak out. And trust me, which was no easy task.

It had taken about five minutes after entering the lowest ring of the city for Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to get lost.

The stone buildings all looked the same, brown, muddy, and run down. It seemed as if the world itself in this town was no colors except brown and green, lacking the vibrancy of the outside world; or at least the Water Tribe.

The people were somewhat bland as well, shuffling along in the dusty streets aimlessly. The bazaar was crowded with townsfolk, but no buying, selling, or bartering of goods was visible.

The people looked dejected. Was this not the Promised Land? Was this not the refuge they traveled weeks, months, and even years for?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if safety was worth freedom. Somehow, Katara believed that the people outside the walls of the great city were the happiest.

Even though there was a war going on.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished she could simply walk through the slums people watching as she had before, but it over in a flash.

She knew that Long Feng was out to get them, but honestly Katara did not believe that the Dai Li would go after her in broad daylight.

Well, they did. And as she sprinted through the labyrinth of slum streets, her heart ached from the exertion. A binding force seemed to weigh down on her chest as her legs became heavy.

She rushed past the stalls as the night lights began to light up the streets. People cleared a path for her, women screamed, men gasped.

Katara ran as fast as she could, four dark clothed Dai Li agents on her tail.

The earth underneath her feet spat into a small bubble to interrupt her stride, causing her foot to catch it and launching her body three feet forward in the air. Throwing up her arm to brace the fall, she clenched her teeth as she could feel the skin coming off on the hard stone ground, her body skidding another three feet away from the initial fall.

Stumbling up, she could feel the wetness of her forearm, knowing that a sickly scrape went from her wrist to her elbow. She tripped again three steps later, clawing at the ground violently trying to get up. Successful in her attempts, Katara was able to get up and sprinted down the alleyway.

A building stood at the end of the street, a three way intersection presented itself rapidly approaching. Left or right. Katara could hear the Dai Li agents, four of them, chasing her.

Katara made her choice. Veering toward the right, she sped up, grabbing the metal streetlight pole. Swinging to face the right alleyway, she let go, the action propelling her at a greater speed.

But one thing she didn't count on was the small chain, about waist height, blocking the apparent drop off, where the raised alleyway plummeted two stories downward to a lower street.

Unable to stop herself, Katara threw her arms out, catching the chain as she flipped over it. The force and speed she did so at caused the brittle links to break, dropping her down the fifty feet to the street below.

She fell hard, her back and right hip impacting first. Groaning in pain, she struggled to get up, her body shaking as she held her right side. Leaning up against the stone wall, she willed herself to be quiet, moving two steps to a wooden door, each step in excruciating pain.

Edging open the door, she dove in, slamming it behind her. The storeroom, Katara decided that's what it was, was very dark, the only light filtering through a red cloth into an inside room.

Katara moaned, touching the lacerated skin of her arm softly. Her back killed her also, but the shock of the impact was slowly wearing off.

Hearing footsteps outside the doorway, Katara stiffened, moving toward the center of the room as quietly as she could.

Slumping against the door, her heart nearly stopped as a figure entered through the fabric covering, noticing her.

"What are you doing back here?"

In an instant, she had two hands circling her arms, holding her captive before she had a chance to escape.

"Please, please don't say anything. Please, I'm begging you, don't tell them. Please. Please." Katara whined in a rushed voice, breathing heavily, gasping for air between words.

"Be quiet. Or else they will catch you." came the curt reply. The hands tightened around her arms, causing her to gasp.

Listening to the movement outside the door, Katara's breathing became quicker and shallower, as she looked over her shoulder to the door.

Turning back to this figure that was holding her still, he yanked her closer, whispering harshly, "Stand still and shut up."

Katara grabbed his shoulders, steadying herself and tried to slow her breathing. After some time, the iron like grip on her arms loosened, signifying that the coast was clear. A hand brushed along her bleeding arm, and she winced.

"You're bleeding."

"I know."

"Come on."

The red cloth drape was pulled back by her savior, and as she became accustomed to the light, she followed the boy, who did not look too much older than she, into another back room.

He had a mess of black hair, and he was clothed in brown and green garb, very much like the people of the lowest ring.

He never looked back once, so Katara didn't think anything of it. Closing the wooden door behind her, she peered around this new room. A cabinet stood in the corner, a chair to the side, not much else. The boy stood under the cabinet with a cloth, shaking it out when he turned back to her.

"Here, just press..."

Silence.

Two people, two teenagers, in a back room. Two refugees, two outlaws, brought together by sheer circumstance, stood facing each other.

"My God." Katara uttered, her eyes wide, and her hands quivering in front of her mouth.

There was only one person in the world to have a flame-shaped scar gracing the left side of his face, only one person with golden eyes like fire.

Katara shook her head. "No, no. You can't be him. You can't be..."

"Keep quiet, peasant." The boy spat back, the shock wearing off, his fists quivering as he prepared himself for battle.

"Zuko...it is you." Katara put her hands on her head, shaking it slightly.

"Unless you want me to throw you out to the Dai Li, I'll pretend you didn't know that fact." Zuko hissed, glaring harshly at the waterbender.

"I could go out and expose you right now."

Zuko growled. "As could I."

Stalemate.

"Fine. Truce. For now." Katara said warily.

"For now." Zuko repeated. Tossing the cloth at the Waterbender, he turned back to the cabinet, pulling a brown blanket from it.

Katara pressed the cloth to her skin, gritting her teeth as it quickly became soaked with blood.

Zuko walked by, shoving the blanket toward her. "The rest of the shop is already locked up. If you're going to clean that up, you have to go somewhere else."

"It'll take me hours to get back to the Upper ring!" Katara exclaimed, holding the blanket.

"Not to mention that the Dai Li would have you by then." Zuko retorted, turning back to face her. "Look, wear the blanket like a cloak. My uncle and I have an apartment around the corner."

Katara nodded, wrapping the blanket around her, finally over her head, shadowing her face. Zuko rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and back into the storeroom Katara had broken into. Opening the door to the alleyway, he waited until Katara came out before shutting it and locking it with a brass key.

The Dai Li stood waiting at the end of the street, facing the main road. Seeing this, Zuko groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

Thinking for a second, Zuko turned toward the dead end of the alley. A protruding windowsill about eight feet off the ground showed escape. Motioning Katara to follow him, the two teens walked to the corner of the alley.

Zuko took a breath, and then jumped against the side wall, propelling himself to the sill in an almost ricochet-like move. Sitting on the sill, he waved for Katara to come up.

Katara just nodded in disbelief. She was agile, but not that agile. Taking a breath, she jumped against the wall to propel herself upward, but it was not nearly high enough. She just barely was able to grasp Zuko's outstretched hand.

He gritted his teeth, pulling her upward to the sill, Katara grabbed onto his shoulder, his other hand latched to her waist. Katara's feet dangled over the edge, and as she pressed them against the wall, a loose stone tumbled out from the wall, crashing to the ground beneath them.

Zuko cursed, yanking Katara upward fiercely onto the sill. Hissing at her to be quiet, they sat very still, praying that the Dai Li down the street did not pursue them.

Luckily for their part, there was just enough room to slide the window open, where the two teens were able to squeeze in-between the glass and stone frame.

Brushing off his shirt, Zuko looked around, making sure that he knew where he was at. Katara's hood fell to her shoulders as she blinked, regaining her balance.

"Come on, the apartment is down the hall."

She found herself, a waterbender, following the Fire Prince through a slum tenant house filled with Earth Kingdom refugees.

And if that was not strange, Katara did not know what was.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:** Back to writing Avatar fics, after a prolonged absence. You may know me from one of my last fics, "The Infinity Legend: Limitations". That's on a hiatus right now, and may or may not be reposted. This fic here started as a drabble, went to a one-shot, then continued to a multi-chaptered fic. Don't expect an epic; this will be about five to six chapters tops.

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Lady Windsong  
November 28, 2006


	2. Chapter 2

**The Teahouse  
**_Post-"Tales of Ba Sing Se"  
_Rating **T** _(PG-13)_  
Chapter 2

* * *

Katara sat next to the small wooden bucket sloshing with water, slowly bending the clear liquid to her scraped elbow. Slowly moving her hand back and forth over her raw skin, she willed the water to enter the wound, healing it from the inside out.

The apartment was small, but she was used to confined quarters. It was a palace compared her igloo back home. It was sparsely furnished, but for refugees, it was home.

Speaking of refugees, one stood staring at her at intently.

Katara looked up from her arm. "Zuko?"

He shook his head, blinking. Scratching the back of his head idly, he turned quickly away, he had been caught staring.

Noise at the door to the apartment then stole his attention.

The shabby door opened slowly.

"Li, where is your uncle?" A tired looking woman, clad in brown peeked into the doorway.

Zuko, or rather Li, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. The woman sighed, placing a hand on her head, trying to think.

Katara sat in the same place, blinking as this woman looked distressed. "Can we help you in any way?"

"Mushi offered to watch my daughter for an hour... I've got to get some paperwork to the officials; they're trying to deport us again."

Katara stood up with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, but I would love to watch your daughter for you. Li would be happy as well, right Li?"

Zuko paled. Yet as the weary woman looked his way, he made a horrible attempt at a smile as he nodded his head. The woman sighed in relief, disappearing from the door again.

"I thought you needed to get back to the Upper Ring. It's safer up there."

Katara fully comprehended the Prince's comment for what it really was. She wasn't that dense not to realize that he wanted her out. Now. The aforementioned statement was his pitiful attempt at masking the fact that he hated her guts.

This 'truce' was going to be the death of them yet.

"The Lower Ring is swarming with Dai Li, I'm in the middle of healing myself, and I can't get back to the Upper Ring...I don't have the paperwork."

Zuko growled, his patience obviously wearing thin. "I have absolutely no skills with children...why did you have to volunteer us?"

"You have no skills with people if you want to go down that road. Besides, your Uncle said he would watch the child. Since he's not here, it's our responsibility." Katara retorted, dabbing her healing skin with a damp cloth, "How old is she?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You had better be good with children."

"I am excellent with children." Katara scoffed, glaring back at the Firebender.

The woman from only moments before again entered the small apartment, a swaddled bundle in her arms.

She looked at Zuko, then down at Katara. Zuko, or rather, Li, stood in the same spot, with a dumb look on his face. Katara rolled her eyes, dropped the cloth back into the basin, and stood up, walking over to the woman.

The woman smiled, and it was only then that Katara realized that this woman was not too much older than herself. The child was obviously her first, but the woman's face looked weathered, beaten by time and circumstance.

A hard life, one of a refugee.

The woman made a slight bow before transferring the bundle into Katara's arms. "I don't know how I can repay you, Miss..."

"Katara. And don't worry about it."

The woman nodded, "Katara," turning to Zuko, "and Li. You are lifesavers."

Zuko dipped his head in appreciation, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman headed for the door. "I should be back by nightfall, but if I get delayed..."

Katara piped up. "I can watch her for as long as you need."

The woman bowed again. "Thank you so much." Humility was obviously one of her character strengths. She exited through the door, her footsteps fading as she walked further down the hall.

The waterbender slowly sat down, the bundle in her arms. Crossing her legs, she rested the child in her lap, and began to uncover the light blanket that surrounded the girl.

She could not help but to sigh, an amiable breath as a smile crossed her face. The child slept soundly in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Katara looked up at Zuko, but he had already gone to the other room.

She dared to touch the child's face, her skin so soft under Katara's fingers. Her skin was a much lighter complexion than Katara's own, typical of the Earth Kingdom race. The child had a head of dark brown hair, a shade close to black, reminding Katara of Toph.

Unraveling the entire blanket from around the child's body, Katara found her clothed in a dark green smock-dress, a brown sash tied around her waist. The fabric was not the best material, but it made due, reminding Katara of the time she spent traversing the globe.

The girl could not be much older than a year, maybe a year and a half. Her dark hair was pulled back into two short pigtails at the nape of her neck, the hair not even reaching her shoulders.

The child smacked her lips in her sleep, shifting slightly. Katara scooped the child up, supporting the baby's head in the crook of her elbow. She could feel tiny fingers grasp onto her the end of her sleeve.

Katara knew the weight in her arms knew nothing of war or enemies, or hate or circumstance. This baby was the epitome of innocence, yet born into this life of running, fearing, and simply getting by.

Somewhere in the back of her heart, Katara felt pity.

"Just keep her asleep."

Katara cringed. Zuko spoke much too loud and she could tell by the shifting of her arms. The child stirred, grimacing before her eyes opened. She moaned softly, yanking on Katara's sleeve as her eyes fluttered open.

Luckily, she did not start screaming. Katara glared back at Zuko. "Smooth move, your highness. You woke her up."

The girl made a pouting noise, scrounging her nose as she became accustomed to her surroundings. She turned her head, following the eyes of the woman who held her.

Hey, there was that guy again. The guy who was with the fat man. The fat man made her laugh and giggle, and gave her treats. This guy, on the other hand, didn't seem to like her too much.

This woman, though, was new. But the woman held her right, just like her mother did. She didn't sense anything wrong. She did want to get up though.

The child yanked harder on the woman's blue sleeve, and the woman looked down inquisitively.

Katara held the child up, standing her on the rug in front of her. The waterbender wasn't sure if the child could walk or not, so she held the girl's arms out, supporting her weight.

The teenage babysitter was right in her speculations. As soon as she let go, the baby fell to the floor, straight to her bottom. Katara was able to catch the girl as she fell, as not to let the child hit the floor hard.

The baby girl giggled, in turn causing an amazed smile to cross Katara's face. Leaning over the child, the waterbender laughed as the girl slapped her tiny hand against Katara's dark cheek.

"Oh you're so beautiful, little one." Katara said playfully, letting the child play with the end of her braid, which had then been resting on her shoulder.

Katara looked up at Zuko, who had been cleaning out a teapot next to the basin. "Li."

She obviously did not have his attention, for he kept scrubbing the porcelain pot.

"Zuko."

At that, the Prince looked up. He raised his eyebrows, cocking his head as Katara tickled the child into plentiful high-pitched giggles.

Women, they were such strange creatures.

"Do you know her name?"

Zuko blinked, wiping his forehead with the back of his palm. "Something starting with 's'...Shi...something or other. Weird name though."

Katara looked down at the child in her arms. "Shi...shi..." She tried pacing through all the names she knew of in her head, but was stumped. "No clue."

"It was something like Shihong...yes, yes. That was it."

"Shihong?"

"I told you it was strange."

"Shihong means something along the lines of 'the world is red'." Katara said, peering curiously at the child. "What does that have to do with you, sweetheart?"

The child, unfortunately, could not respond. And Zuko would not respond either. It was time for a change of subject.

"Does your Uncle watch her often?"

Zuko didn't like all the questioning, he would rather throw this girl out into the street, march the baby back to its mother, and go to sleep.

"I don't usually pay attention. I've seen her here more than once."

Katara rolled her eyes. Prince Zuko probably did have better things to do with his time than watch a baby.

"I see the mother around a lot, but I've never seen the father." Zuko continued, still scrubbing away, moving on from the teapot to the tea cups, "She's always having problems with being deported...I don't know why though."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. Wait; there was something she had noticed before...

She picked the baby up off the floor, propping her up on her lap. Shihong looked up, confused by Katara's actions.

Katara blinked, her eyes widening.

The child had golden eyes. Earth Kingdom citizens didn't have golden eyes, Fire Nation citizens did.

The mother didn't have golden eyes. The father was never heard of.

Perhaps the father was from the Fire Nation.

That would explain the deportation. And the woman's weary state.

Yet it left a story to tell.

A yank brought Katara painfully back to reality.

Katara yelped, causing Zuko to look back up again. Shihong had her fingers entangled in Katara's hair, and was trying to pull them out. Katara gritted her teeth as she untangled her hair from the child's fingers.

Setting the baby on the ground, Katara flipped her braid over her shoulders, so it trailed down her back again.

"Do you know where your uncle is?"

"Not a clue."

Little did they know that Iroh stood in the window, his elbows on the wooden sill, and a tired smile across his features.

That spirited waterbender was sitting with a baby in her lap, the baby that he would often watch for the frazzled woman down the hall.

Why that waterbender was in his apartment, he did not know. But why his nephew wasn't tearing her to shreds and she wasn't doing the same... he did not care to know.

It was a strange sight, but a welcome one. They could never comprehend what it meant.

_They didn't know, they didn't know._

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the hiatus, but now that break has arrived, I have some spare time.

Reviews are highly appreciated

Arcadiana (Formerly Lady Windsong)  
December 22, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

**The Teahouse  
**_[Post-"Tales of Ba Sing Se"  
_Rating **T** _(PG-13)_  
Chapter 3

* * *

Zuko had left her some time ago. Yes, left her. Got up and walked out of the apartment, and when she had questioned him, all she got was a muffled growl before he shut the door behind him.

Oh, he was _so_ responsible. Leave it to the Prince of the Fire Nation to leave an injured girl and an infant alone in an apartment in a slum house; not to mention that the secret police of the city were searching high and low for that aforementioned girl.

Katara hadn't really thought far ahead...what if the Dai Li found her inside the apartment while he was gone? She would stand no chance, there wasn't enough water in the small bucket at her side to fight of several top notch Earthbenders.

Not only would she be out of luck, but what would happen to the child?

The child that was currently following the mass of water float around her, amazed and thoroughly enjoying herself. Katara was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not even need to concentrate on the water mass and its movement, her hand directing the water in figure eights around the little girl on the carpet, after every few circles daring to touch the girl's face, causing high pitched giggles as the cold water kissed her nose.

"Lady Waterbender?"

Katara shot up, scooping the infant up in one arm, and holding out her other hand, fashioned the water into a whip, threatening to lash out at whoever intruded.

The source of the voice chuckled lightly, a smile gracing his features. Golden eyes and a bald head, a grey beard framed his chin, falling over his chest. His figure was round, quite round actually. It was the old man who always accompanied Zuko.

Katara became less wary, the water returning to the bucket as she shifted the child to her hip. "I apologize...General I..."

She stopped mid-sentence, noting the grimace on the older man's face.

"Actually, sir, I don't believe we've met. I am under the impression that you are Li's uncle." Katara restarted.

The introduction was understood by both parties.

The man chuckled, "I am Mushi, and Lady Waterbender, you are correct. I am Li's Uncle. May I ask the name of the beauty that graces my presence?"

"Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

"It is my pleasure, Lady Katara."

Mushi...that was quite the name compared to Iroh. But the Dragon of The West was known by name all over the world, especially here in Ba Sing Se.

Shifting the child to her other hip, Katara replied, "I never did get a chance to thank you in the Spirit Oasis."

Iroh nodded. "The balance had to be kept, an evil stopped. It was my duty." Turning toward the child, he stepped forward, patting the girl softly on the head, "I see you've met the other beautiful lady that often graces my presence, Lady Shihong."

"I did, and she is quite the lady, I might add." Katara laughed, touching Shihong lightly on the nose. Shihong giggled, latching onto Katara's sleeve.

"I do enjoy your company greatly, but you must forgive an old man for being curious as to the circumstances of your visit." Iroh said, turning to pick up a teapot.

Katara placed Shihong on the floor, looking back up at Iroh. "I wanted to explore the city...I had never been out of the Upper Ring. I guess I did a little too much exploring, because the Dai Li chased me up and down this ring, where I only found refuge in a storeroom, when its owner decided to come in."

Iroh nodded, filling the pot with water. "I'm guessing you found yourself in the storeroom of the Teahouse we work at...but I am surprised that my nephew did not end up fighting with you."

"I threatened to throw him out to the Dai Li...And he threatened the same, so we made a truce." Katara replied, somewhat curtly to get her point across.

Iroh placed the teapot on the stove, reaching for an igniting stone. "So I am sure that you are aware of our excommunication from the Fire Nation."

She nodded. It was an unspoken knowledge, but the fight with Azula made it clear what was happening.

"You are welcome to our residence anytime, Lady Katara, however meager it is."

Katara nodded her thanks, though somewhat curious as to why he did not firebend to light the stove. Yet as she thought of it, she was sure that it was dangerous. That would explain why Zuko didn't get animated in his actions, as he usually did, with flaming fists most often.

A pout came from the child on the carpet behind Iroh and Katara, upset at the fact she was no longer the center of attention. Iroh turned away from the tea he was making, reaching into his robes. He pulled a sweet from his pocket as he stooped down in front of Shihong. The child grabbed it quickly, bringing it to her mouth with a cry of elation.

Iroh smiled, patting the girl on the head. "Yes, this old man brings the best sweets for his little lady, doesn't he?" Nodding, he chuckled as Shihong copied him, nodding as well.

Katara couldn't help but to laugh. But behind Iroh, the water in the teapot began to spill over, causing him to jump up and reach for the pot quickly. Luckily, Katara had noticed in time and bent the excess water into the bucket next to the stove.

"See, you're quite useful, Katara. An old man can't do as much as he used to anymore."

Iroh placed the teapot onto a metal holder next to the stove.

"Mushi...?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to go to this Teahouse that you work at."

Iroh blinked. "Why, of course. There isn't that much to do here anyway," he picked up Shihong, "would you like to go out?"

Shihong giggled, the answer an obvious yes. Katara stood up, and then looked down on her outfit. "Mushi...do you...?"

Her blue robes would stand out in a sea of browns and greens. Even though Water Tribesmen were more than welcome in Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li was looking for her.

"I do not think my robes would fit your figure." Iroh said, causing Katara to smile, "You could always take something of Zuko's."

_Oh, grand. _

* * *

Ten minutes later, Iroh was happily humming as he strode down the lane. Katara, on the other hand, was busy with Shihong on her hip, and wearing Zuko's clothes.

Too many things today were awkward.

Katara stole a green shirt from Zuko's drawer. The hem went down to her hips. She stole a brown tunic as well, it also was big on her. Cinching the back together with a pin, she was able to steal a wide green sash from Iroh, making it a belt. She left her blue pants on underneath, and the ends of the tunic covered her legs like her skirt did before.

Katara also undid her braid, which she was finding out now was not a smart choice. As she followed Iroh through the crowded street, Shihong had hopelessly tangled her fingers in the teen's chocolate colored hair.

"Not now please." Katara whined, trying to pull the child's hands from her hair.

To her surprise, the child complied, latching her tiny hands onto the fabric of Katara's tunic.

"Milady, here we go." Iroh opened a small door to what Katara realized to be the teashop. Holding the door open for her, Iroh gave a smile as the doting teenager and the infant on her hip went inside.

The small shop was somewhat dark, and filled with people. Noise drifted throughout the stone room, and Katara shifted Shihong on her hip somewhat protectively.

"Mushi! Right on time. Customers have been asking for you again!"

A man threw Iroh an apron, which he caught and quickly tied on. He motioned for Katara to go sit at a table toward the corner of the room. Nodding, the waterbender quickly maneuvered herself and the baby on her hip through the crowd of people to the low table, where she sat on her knees, Shihong on her lap.

"My my, isn't this just a cozy little shop?" Katara asked as she looked around. Shihong giggled in her lap.

"Can I help…"

She looked up, he looked down.

"…you."

Silence. A good thirty seconds passed between the two. A baby's laughter was the only sound the two could hear.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

The man at the next table stared. Katara's face reddened. Zuko seemed oblivious.

"C-can you get some milk for her, please?" She pleaded, hoping not to draw more attention to herself. She didn't want to imagine what was going through the rough-looking man's head. Probably something unmentionable.

Zuko rolled his eyes, tapping the empty serving tray against his thigh angrily. "Uncle brought you, didn't he?"

Katara nodded. Shifting Shihong in her lap, the infant giddily reached up toward Zuko, a small pout on her face forming.

Zuko scowled slightly, and then uncharacteristically tousled the young girl's hair as he went off to work again. Shihong cooed, obviously pleased.

"He's not so bad sometimes, right?" Katara asked the girl, not expecting a response.

A few minutes later he brought back a small cup of cold milk and a steaming cup of tea. "Uncle wants you to try his jasmine tea. It's on the house."

"Thank you."

He nodded, heading back to work. Katara held the cup of milk to Shihong's hands, and guided it to her mouth. The child slurped happily.

It had been a long time since she had a child around her. Yes, she delivered the baby at Serpent's Pass, but it hadn't been since she was home that she was tending to children. And even the youngest was four, much older than Shihong, and old enough to answer her back.

Over the next half hour, Katara sipped her tea, people watched, and rocked the child to sleep.

"C'mon, we're leaving."

Katara grimaced. What didn't he get about keeping the volume down? "We are, are we?"

"Yes, I say so."

"Of course, your majesty."

Zuko chose to ignore that obvious jab. Katara stood up, adjusting Shihong the slightest bit. He held the door open for Katara, and she exited with the sleeping baby laying on her chest.

Twilight was falling upon them, and the lower ring was bustling with people and activity.

_Just three blocks, just three blocks, please, just three…_

"Li."

She had said his name; or his new name, three times without getting his attention. She scrounged her face and grabbed at his robe with her free hand. "Zuko!" She harshly whispered.

He whirled around, suspicious. "What?!"

Katara's eyes screamed fear as she clutched the child protectively. Zuko's golden eyes shot over her shoulder, quickly sighting the Dai Li agent walking down the street.

"C'mon." Zuko yanked Katara into a side alley quickly.

"We can't let them take us, we can't! We have to keep her safe!" Katara's hushed voice whispered, her breathing fast as she held the baby closer.

"Quiet." Zuko retorted, clenching Katara's shoulders tightly. She buried herself into his chest, clutching Shihong as if the child was the only thing worth anything to her.

He quickly encircled her shaking body in his arms, his own quickly enveloping in a cold sweat.

Damn her, damn her for the Dai Li, damn her for taking the kid, damn her for being so damn scared.

Damn it, why did he care so much?

His breath caught in his throat as he sensed the agent around the corner, he instinctively tightened his hold on Katara, who also held her breath.

Zuko knew that when the agent passed, that Dai Li bastard knew they were there. The bastard knew who they were, he knew everything. He was just toying with them.

"He's gone."

"I know."

"Then stop shaking."

"I can't."

And Zuko didn't know what to say.

* * *

END CHAPTER 3

Sorry for the super long hiatus! Please forgive me, but senior year doesn't leave much time for fanfiction.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Arcadiana  
November 18, 2007


End file.
